


Subject 3-k

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Underfell, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: //This is an AU is Underfell where Gaster is still there and is trying still to get out. There's no Frisk in this one, YET, I say yet cause i'm not even sure myself haha.\\Subject 3-k or S3-k is one of Gaster's most successful experiment. She's part skeleton, part cat, and part HUMAN. This is just a little story of her adventures for when Gaster finally lets her out of the lab for field test. But, what will happen when she runs into a little bit of trouble on the way back? How will she get out of it? and how will Gaster be when, and if, she gets back to him?





	Subject 3-k

**Author's Note:**

> Please suggest how I can improve or how you may want things to go!! Hope you enjoy!!

Uhh, Hi! My name is uhh well S3-k?? Well that’s all Doctor gaster will call me so I assume that's just my name. Let’s just call me S for now! I’m short and very thin, black hair and well a little magic I guess. Oh! I also have a tail and cat ears, I guess Doctor Gaster liked cats. Uhh, Doctor Gaster says i'm a ‘creature of his own making’ whatever that means, all I know is one day I awoke and saw Doctor Gaster above me. Doctor Gaster has taught me all I need to know about this world and how to function as a living thing. I don’t really know what I am actually… I look to what Doctor Gaster says ‘Human’ but one of my eyes look skeletal and well the cat ears and tail as well. I already have almost white pale skin so it blends in beside the fact that it’s hollow and has a little white dot-ish thing that acts like my other eye. Doctor Gaster says that i’m special and that i’m going to save everyone once i’m strong enough. He won’t let me outside though, says it’s too dangerous with how weak I still am. I really want to go out though. It seems so nice and pretty out there, compared to this gray and damp lab. Doctor Gaster told me a few days ago that he want to do a really big test with me. He told me it was called a ‘field test’. He said that means I get to go outside!! I’m so excited!!

So I guess today was the day, the day Doctor Gaster would let me out as a field test. He told me to run into snowdin, into the store, and grab some cinnamon buns. I’m not sure why but all I do know that it's a test and as long as I go and get back fast enough I will be fine for the day… No ‘tests’ if I just get back… Just gotta get back fast… mY ears went back a little thinking of the ‘tests’... But if I get back really really fast Doctor Gaster will be even prouder and maybe let me out more. I ran into town as fast and camly as I could. When I saw the shop and made a quick B-line towards the door without running into any other monsters. When I got in I was a bit out of breath, so when I looked at the store lady she seemed confused but let it be. I didn’t know how many Doctor Gaster would want so I just Grabbed 3. I paid the lady the amount she asked for and said thank you, she gave me a confused look but just nodded.

I got the cinnamon buns! I was so happy my tail was just going crazy. So easy; and the store lady asked no questions about me looking ‘weird’!! I was just walking back though the town almost out into waterfall. I’m doing pretty good and i’ve been pretty fast;. Maybe I’ll get a reward today!! I started picking up my pace with the thought of an reward.

*enter evil laughter here*

I froze. My ears went back and my tail hairs stood on end. What was that? I picked up my pace just a little more knowing the underground… It’s good to not stick around and find out. 

*More evil haha hehe’s*

I turned around to see a group of mean looking monsters with wicked grins on all of theirs faces. Oh no. I don’t think they mean any good… Gotta run now. Just run run runn!! I gotta get to Doctor Gas--

“AH!” Then I fell to the ground. I had run into something big. What? Who? Who did I run into?! Alright. Just remember what Doctor Gaster says if it happens. Eyes down. Apologize and get away as fast as you can.

“AH! I-I’m so so sorr--” I was cut off before I could begin.

“YOU!! Who ARE you?!” He seemed to say this with a taunting voice, as if he was trying to intimidate me...

“Uhh...” I looked up to see a tall skeletal monster standing above me. Doctor Gasters gonna kill me..

“Wait… You look-!! A HUMAN!!!” That's when I realised that he was one of the skeletal brothers Doctor Gaster told me to stay away from, The Great and Terrible Papyrus! Oh dear. I gotta say something I gotta get away now… But before I could get anything out or even try to step back he picked me up in one swoop and we were off. I was so scared I didn’t fight back, I had no idea what to do…

~A Few Minutes of Running Around Later~

“SANS!! SANS!! SAAAANS!!” Papyrus had been yelling for this ‘Sans’guy for maybe 5 or so minutes now. I have just been going along with it, he has such a strong grip on me I had no way ever to try and wiggle free. 

I looked over to what seemed like a tiny shed with a lump of a black fabric with the chest slowly rising up and down. I tugged on Papyrus’s scarf to try and tell him to go right.

“What is it Human?” He looked down at me to which I just pointed to the direction of the shed.

“OH!! Good job Human!! SANS WAKE UP!!!” He took off yelling as he did. I don’t know why but I felt kinda good when he told me good job, made my ears perk up a little. We were a good 30 feet from the shed and in a blink of an eye we were in front of it. The one I assume was Sans jumped up from he’s sleep to look at Papyrus with dead tired looking eyes.

“Ahhh what’s up Boss? I was just taking a little rest and--”

“I DON’T CARE LOOK WHAT I FOUND!!!” HE then proceeded to hold me up high enough to where me and this Sans were face to face.

Sans looked at me carefully and just nodded. He knows something, I can feel it. He got up from his little shed and just stood there staring me down.

“Uhhh… Nice catch Boss. But are you sure she’s human?” I looked up to Papyrus who was absolutely fuming mad.

“OF COURSE SHE IS!!! I KNOW A HUMAN WHEN I SEE ON!!” He yelled this a little too loud and it hurt my ears. They then proceeded to argue.

As they were ‘discussing’ what I was I managed to wiggle a little looser from Papyrus’s grip and when I found they were in a heated argument, I slowly slipped out of his arms. He didn’t even notice!! Man, Him and Sans can argue for days, seems like they already do though. I took no more time staring at them and I took off running back towards the town. I was very light so my footsteps barley made noise in the snow. When I looked back to see if they noticed they both had disappeared from the spot where I last saw them. I stopped and try to see where they went, I looked around me everywhere but could not see any trace of them. Maybe I’m far enough away I just can’t see them? I hoped for that and turned to keep running.

“I really have to get back to Doctor Gaster now...‘ I said this as I turned to then be greeted with a nt so happy looking Sans. My ears went back further, if they even could I was so scared.

“Whatya mean by ‘Doctor Gaster’?” He leaned into my face, maybe trying to intimidate me. I froze again and I all I could seem to do was just stare into his one lit eye.

Thank the stars Papyrus showed up running down the trail seconds later, yelling about how Sans did a great job catching me. I looked up at Papyrus as he came running towards us and he scooped me up and held me tight. They immediately started walking towards town i’m guessing towards their house.

“W-wait!! Please put m-me down!! I have to get back!!” I tried to plead with them but I was rewarded with silence. I could feel Sans stare on me, I just didn’t want to acknowledge it. I wonder what Doctor Gaster is going to do once, and if, I get back to the lab. I just hope I don’t get any ‘tests’... I really hope so...


End file.
